Gala dos Veteranos
by Co-Star
Summary: Akane sempre esperou chegar ao ensino médio para conquistar duas coisas: cuidar da ocasião mais importante do ano - o baile de formatura - e comparecer ao grande evento como namorada de Zechs Peacecraft, seu vizinho, porque quem é apaixonada a vida inteira. No meio do caminho, ela contará com a presença imprevista de um novo amigo. 6xOCx2
1. 1

**Gala dos Veteranos**

 **1**

"Venha fazer parte do comitê de eventos"

Ela tinha esperado a vida toda por duas coisas. Na essência, eram uma coisa só, mas como eram ambições diferentes, ela sempre dividia assim.

Depois que leu cerimoniosa cada palavra no cartaz, ela respirou fundo e sorriu seu mais vibrante sorriso ao se aproximar da mesinha que exibia o anúncio.

Era sua primeira semana no ensino médio e naquele dia havia, durante o intervalo, uma feira divulgando os clubes da escola. Ela se destacava em qualquer coisa que fizesse, é verdade, mas não era esse tipo de prestígio ou aprimoramento de talento que buscava. O clube de música, que sempre pareceu a opção certa e lógica, não ia possibilitar a ela a experiência de ensino médio que desejava. O que ela queria mesmo era cuidar do que realmente importava: o baile de formatura. Queria estar por trás de cada decoração, cada ação para levantamento de fundos, cada enquete para rei e rainha.

_Oi! Meu nome é Akane. Vim me inscrever.

_Preencha esse formulário. Nunca te vi por aqui antes… Você é caloura, né? –a menina que estava atendendo fez uma bolha de chiclete entre uma frase e outra, sempre ruminando a goma.

Akane assentiu, debruçada na mesa e respondendo os itens com voracidade.

_Faz tempo que não vejo calouros no comitê. Vai ser bom termos carne nova… –o rapaz ao lado da menina observou, os olhos dele faiscavam percorrendo a figura de Akane com demorado interesse.

_Isso mesmo, Aliks, faz assim mesmo… vai batendo os cílios… vou contar tudo para a Strass.

Akane riu e sacudiu a cabeça.

_A propósito, meu nome é Tint e esse maluco aqui é o Alieksei.

_Prazer. –ele estendeu a mão. Akane franziu uma sobrancelha para ele e deu um tapinha na mão dele:

_Sossega, garoto… –e provocou.

_Isso, põe ele no lugar dele logo cedo! Ainda bem que essa praga vai se formar.

_Pára de falar assim comigo, mulher! Eu sei que você me ama…

Tint revirou os olhos e depois riu.

_Amo essa sua bundinha linda e só!

_Que assédio é esse?! Vou falar pro Daniil!

Então os dois riram, contagiando Akane. O clima do pessoal do comitê era exatamente o que ela esperava. Estava se sentindo em casa.

Com a primeira coisa mais desejada em sua vida conquistada, iria trabalhar em obter a outra:

_Zechs! –Akane se virou sobre o ombro a tempo de ver ele passando com um grupo de amigos.

Ele parou ao ouvir o chamado e, depois de procurar um pouco, sorriu para a ruiva:

_Mascote! Você por aqui, hã? –e brincou com ela.

Akane foi até ele em um passo confiante, gingado na medida certa:

_Finalmente! –e comentou, olhando para os amigos dele, que já conhecia de vista, e cumprimentado-os com um aceno.

Zechs era irmão de uma de suas melhores amigas e se conheciam há bastante tempo, praticamente a vida toda. Como vivia na casa de Relena, estava sempre se esbarrando com ele, de vez em quando até enfrentando-o em partidas de vídeo game.

Além de uma companhia divertida e atenciosa, Zechs também era muito bonito, com olhos azuis quase transparentes, um sorriso de Verão, cabelos loiríssimos e despojadamente compridos. Alto e robusto, era o capitão do time de basquete da escola e já tinha vaga praticamente garantida em várias universidades.

Aquele seria o último ano de Zechs, assim, Akane ia ter o prazer de organizar o baile de formatura dele, no qual esperava ser seu par. Até maio, sua missão deveria estar cumprida: ia terminar de conquistá-lo.

_Você já viu a Relena, Ane? –ele continuou falando.

_Ainda não… provavelmente ela deve estar na mesa do clube de debate. Eu vim aqui para entrar para o comitê de eventos.

_Ah, então posso ficar tranquilo que terei a melhor formatura de toda a história do colégio!

_Pode contar com isso, tenho muitos planos… vai ser um ano inesquecível! –e piscou um dos olhos para ele, marota.

Ele deu uma gargalhada gostosa e assentiu:

_Nos vemos por aí. –e deu um soquinho no queixo dela antes de se afastar.

Akane, que sorria o tempo todo, relaxou o sorriso, deixando seu fascínio mais intenso no olhar. Ela não disfarçava o que sentia por ele, sem medo de ser honesta. Havia poucas coisas que Ane temia de fato.

_Hum, o que é isso? Não pode não… –Tint provocou Akane ao vê-la retornar à mesa.

_O quê? –e despretensiosa, ela expressou sua confusão.

_Ficar fazendo esse sucesso todo com os veteranos quando acabou de chegar…

_Ah, são as minhas sardas. Ninguém resiste… –e deu de ombros, com dificuldade para conter a arrogância. Tint riu, captando boas vibrações de que se tornariam inseparáveis.

_Todas vocês ficam se derretendo pelo Zechs… nem reparam em mim… –Alieksei choramingou, cruzando os braços. –Por acaso ele sabe cantar como eu? Tocar violão como eu?

_Músicos e esportistas são um páreo duro, mas o esporte atende aos interesses mais urgentes da adolescência… –Tint bancou a cientista.

Akane não opinava. Sua história com Zechs não estava começando ali, como Tint talvez estivesse supondo. Tampouco a atração que dividiam.

Ninguém é perfeito, mas Zechs é quem chegava mais perto disso. Tudo nele encantava, ele era convidativo como o sol da manhã e empolgante como o calor do alto Verão. A presença brilhante dele tornava qualquer ambiente mais interessante. E, além de tudo o que ele era para o mundo, Akane gostava mesmo de quem ele era quando estavam juntos. Gostava do que ele a fazia sentir, aquele aperto no peito, aquele frio no estômago, aquela expectativa constante por algo bom. Ao lado dele, sabia, seria feliz a vida inteira.

O sinal marcou o fim do intervalo. Depois de desmontarem suas banquinhas, cada um foi para sua aula, enfrentar a tarde.

O primeiro evento de arrecadamento de fundos organizado pelo comitê foi um churrasco na casa de Daniil que, apesar de pertencer ao clube de xadrez, por ser namorado de Tint acabava coagido a fazer algumas contribuições.

Os pais dele eram extremamente rigorosos, entretanto, não se importavam em ceder a parte externa, que contava com piscina e uma área de lazer em um grande pátio que suportava quatrocentas pessoas. Claro que sempre tinha uma superlotação de convidados. Para aquele evento, foram vendidos mil ingressos, a um preço simbólico, e a expectativa era de mais 500 penetras.

Ainda assim, por algum motivo, aquele foi o melhor churrasco que Daniil viu acontecer em sua casa. Akane tinha visão e ousadia para torná-la realidade. Estudou o orçamento disponível e contratou banheiros químicos para evitar problemas com as propriedades Nikitin. Conseguiu com os professores que fosse dado créditos para os estudantes que ajudassem na montagem e trabalhassem durante as dez horas de festa. Cobrou tudo o que foi consumido e ofereceu aluguel de toalhas.

_Onde a Akane esteve todo esse tempo? –Alieksei estava assombrado, assistindo a movimentação.

_No ensino fundamental… –Tint explicou, orgulhosa com o resultado do trabalho. A festa estava indo de vento e poupa e a arrecadação certamente extrapolaria o estimado. O melhor de tudo era que todos pareciam estar se divertindo, sem nunca questionar o preço de nada.

Akane estivera perambulando o espaço, verificando se tudo corria bem, cumprimentando presentes e conferindo o trabalho do pessoal de apoio. Ia desfilando seu maiô engana-mamãe branco, mini shorts e chinelos de plástico com os óculos escuros arrematando seu look cuidadosamente planejado para abordar Zechs. O sol já se punha e ela ainda não tinha encontrado com ele. Não tinha muito tempo se quisesse dançar com ele pelo menos uma música.

_Você está bem? Por que não senta um pouco aqui? –vindo da sua direita, Akane escutou uma voz bem-humorada falar, mas não era consigo. Mesmo assim, olhou para o lado e viu um rapaz apoiando uma moça que tinha a mão na testa, parecendo completamente perdida.

_Eu estou bem. –ela repetia, a fala se arrastando, sem tom. –Pode ir. Eu estou bem.

_Qual o problema? –Akane se sentiu na posição de se intrometer.

O rapaz mudou a vista para ela, sorrindo com tranquilidade:

_Acho que a Colette aqui exagerou um pouco na bebida. –e soltando a menina, que teimava em caminhar sozinha, ele explicou. Com os olhos, seguiu Colette cambaleando mais dois passos.

Akane fez o mesmo, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Colette tropeçou nos próprios chinelos e o rapaz a acudiu outra vez:

_Opa! Essa foi quase…

_Foi você que fez isso com ela? –Akane investigou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

_Está me julgando?

Ela deu de ombros, sem desfazer a expressão de censura.

_Eu não sou desse tipo de cara, pode ter certeza. Só estou tentando ajudar.

_Está certo, vamos levar ela para descansar um pouco na casa da piscina. –Akane pensou um instantinho para chegar nessa solução. –Qual o seu nome?

_Duo Maxwell, ao seu dispor… –ele mesurou com a cabeça e pegou Colette no colo

_Me põe no chão… –ela reclamou, mas com pouca força na voz, abandonando o peso nos braços dele.

A direção que tomaram era oposta a multidão, o que evitaria falatórios sobre a cena. Akane pegou uma garrafa de água no caminho. Assim que destrancou a porta, Duo entrou e colocou Colette sentada no sofá da saleta.

_Pronto… –Akane agachou na frente dela, erguendo os óculos e prendendo-os nos cabelos. –Tome um pouco de água. –abriu a garrafinha e mostrou para ela.

Colette obedeceu e, enquanto ela bebia, Akane sentou ao seu lado e Duo ficou parado em sua frente, ambos vigiando-a.

_Você é a caloura que entrou no comitê, não é?

_Sou sim, meu nome é Akane.

Ele assentiu. Colette terminou de beber e estendeu a garrafa para um dos dois. Duo tirou o objeto da mão da menina e colocou na mesinha de centro.

_Como está se sentindo? –Akane verificou.

_Eu… –Colette hesitou, olhou Akane, parecendo na verdade nem enxergá-la, e depois vomitou no chão.

Duo deu um salto para trás, para não ser acertado nos sapatos enquanto Akane puxou os cabelos da menina para trás.

Quando Colette terminou, estava aos prantos:

_Por que? Não importa o que eu faça… eu sempre termino assim. Eu tento… –e lamuriava de modo enigmático enquanto Akane comandava:

_Vá até a cozinha da casa, aqui está a chave… –entregou o chaveiro para Duo. –A esquerda da porta, vai achar a lavanderia. Pegue um balde e um pano para limparmos…

Duo não objetou à tarefa e saiu rapidamente.

_Vem, vamos ao banheiro… –e levando ela pelo braço, sentou-a no vaso e limpou o rosto e o pescoço dela com uma toalha que tirou do armarinho da pia. Umedeceu bem o tecido felpudo e passou no rosto de Colette enquanto ela ia chorando sem parar. –Shhh… está tudo bem, Colette… fique calma.

_Eu só queria que ele me notasse…

_Lettie, não vale a pena ficar desse jeito por ninguém, está bem? –Akane agachou na frente dela outra vez, verificando se ela tinha sujado a roupa ou as pernas.

Colette soluçava. Cobriu os olhos e chorou alto.

Akane suspirou e alisou a cabeça dela algumas vezes. Sabia como era doloroso gostar de alguém, mas não ser correspondido. Por outro lado, valorizava o amor-próprio e tinha pena do modo exagerado de Colette lidar com seu sentimento.

_Ele não te merece… –Akane murmurou, consolando a moça, sentando de vez no chão. Da porta viu Duo voltar com o pano, um balde e um rodo e limpar tudo prontamente. –Quer deitar um pouco? Quer ir para casa?

Colette não conseguia falar, lutando com as lágrimas.

Akane e Duo trocaram olhares e menearam a cabeça.

_Vem, vem comigo… –Akane puxou ela para o quarto dessa vez. A menina deitou, abraçou o travesseiro e Akane tirou os sapatos dela. –Fique quietinha aqui… –e conferiu se ela estava deitada de lado.

Duo estava sentado no sofá, tendo terminado de limpar, descansando. Akane sentou com ele:

_Muito obrigada. –e deitou a cabeça no encosto, voltada para ele.

_Eu disse, estou ao seu dispor… –ele se encostou também.

Ela riu:

_Seu bobo… agora, pode deixar que eu cuido do resto. Vai aproveitar a festa. Daqui a pouco o DJ Khalaf vai tocar. Vai ter até kit de adereços…

_Uau, sério? E fogos de artifício? Não? –ele a provocou, achando engraçado o destaque que ela deu ao detalhe.

_Não dessa vez… –ela piscou um dos olhos, sem se importar com o pouco caso que ele fazia.

Ficaram quietos um momento comprido, somente se olhando, notando como havia algo de diferente um no outro. Depois, Akane se levantou:

_Vou dar uma olhada na Colette.

_Então, vou lá, garantir o meu boá. –ele alisou as pernas da calça e se ergueu em um pulo.

Akane riu e deu um tchauzinho para ele. Ele respondeu, assistindo ela passar, e depois deixou o lugar.

* * *

O enredo foi sugerido por Miyavi Kikumaru. O casal Akane x Zechs (6xOC) foi sugerido por Jessica Yoko.


	2. 2

**2**

Dezembro chegou então. Desde sua entrada no comitê de organização de eventos, Akane tinha ficado cada vez mais popular e ganhado muitos amigos. Todo mundo era um potencial contato que poderia vir a ser útil no próximo evento. Se continuasse nesse ritmo, iria ter um portfolio de dar inveja nas mais famosas cerimonialistas.

Apesar de ter promovido dois eventos gerais e dado duas festas para os formandos, não conseguiu um tempo a sós com Zechs em nenhuma das ocasiões. E andara tão atarefadas esses últimos dias antes do recesso que quase não conseguira conversar com ele.

Era engraçado que, quando o via de longe, não achava que ele sentisse falta dela. Se a percebia, acenava e às vezes até se dava ao trabalho de trocar umas palavras com ela, mas não era como se o dia dele ficasse melhor quando isso ocorria.

Zechs não a tratava mal. Mas também não a tratava como ela queria. Por isso, nunca antes precisava se abrir com ele. Faltava só quatro meses para ele ir embora agora, e ela precisava ser mais agressiva.

Para despedir o pessoal para o recesso de Inverno, naquele fim-de-semana, de sábado para domingo, haveria a noite dos trancados. Era como se fosse uma festa do pijama geral, na qual todo mundo ia passar a noite na escola, sem qualquer contato com o mundo exterior. Em algum momento, entre a sessão de filmes de terror e a gincana, entre um show e outro, ela teria a oportunidade perfeita de falar com ele.

De qualquer modo, ia ser uma noite muito divertida. Ia ter shows, balada, sessão de cinema, cabine de fotos instantâneas, aulas de maquiagem, campeonato de 21, jogos de tabuleiro, gincana no ginásio, um mágico ambulante e bastante comida e bebida. Akane não via a hora de fazer sua apresentação, ponto alto da noite, na qual cantaria com Alieksei três canções populares do momento. Secretamente, uma ela dedicara a Zechs.

Ele estava na plateia na hora que ela cantou. Ela olhou bem para ele ao entoar o refrão de _"Into you"_ de Ariana Grande e alcançar as notas altas. Mas ao descer do palco, ficou tão entretida com os amigos lhe dando parabéns e comentando a performance, que perdeu a chance e a adrenalina para ir direto em Zechs e beijá-lo de uma vez por todas. Até ela estava se julgando enrolada demais… Assim, jurou a si mesma que na próxima vez que o visse, iria falar. Bastava de esperar o momento certo. Qualquer hora era hora.

Ficou perambulando pelos corredores, decidida a encontrá-lo.

_Zechs! –enfim avistou-o passando em direção ao ginásio e correu até ele.

_Ane! Você deu um show, hein?

_Obrigada! É um prazer para mim poder cantar para vocês…

_Até já está falando como uma diva pop… devia fazer carreira. –ele brincou e foram caminhando juntos para a gincana.

_Vai competir?

_Vou sim, me colocaram na corrida de três pernas…

_Ah, isso eu quero ver! Vou torcer por você.

_Bom mesmo, dona Akane.

_Escuta, Zechs… –e hesitou, perguntando-se se contar para ele ali não o desconcentraria na brincadeira.

_Sim?

_Quando terminar, a gente podia ir beber alguma coisa… –e remendou com o convite.

_Tudo bem. Com certeza eu vou estar sedento.

Muita gente se reuniu nas arquibancadas para assistir as duas equipes. As brincadeiras eram simples, mas o pessoal estava empenhado e a competitividade carregou os participantes até o final. Zechs correu amarrado com sua colega de classe, uma garota bonita e atlética, e juntos conseguiram o ponto que faltava para vitória do seu time.

Foi uma grande festa, e no meio de tanta comemoração, Akane outra vez não pôde abrir seu coração para ele.

Foi parar no balcão de bebidas sozinha e pediu um refrigerante. Quem sabe ele lembrasse do convite e aparecesse…

_Oi! –e ao ouvir a seu lado, sentiu o coração disparar, mas era apenas Duo. Ele pediu um café e ficou sorrindo para ela. Desde o episódio no churrasco, tinham desenvolvido uma vaga amizade.

_Ah, oi… –e respondendo por educação, Akane suspirou e tomou um gole de Coca-Cola.

_Mandou muito bem lá no palco… você é muito talentosa!

_Ah, valeu. –mas dessa vez, aquele elogio não surtiu o mesmo efeito. Assentiu, tentando parecer contente. –Está gostando da festa? –e prosseguiu, tirando o foco de si mesma.

_Eu iria gostar mais se conseguisse ganhar pelo menos uma vez no Black Jack. –ele explicou, frustrado e divertido ao mesmo tempo.

_Mas você me parece tão esperto… –ela não conseguia entender como isso podia estar acontecendo com ele.

_Não o suficiente para me safar com minhas trapaças.

Ela gargalhou, vendo ele tirar uma carta que esquecera dentro da manga:

_Será que devo ir lá devolver isso aqui?

_Melhor não. –e continuava rindo, aos poucos voltando a sua leveza de sempre.

_Vem, senta comigo aqui. –e a puxou delicadamente pela cintura até a mesa mais próxima da cantina.

_As cartas são mais questão de sorte do que de esperteza… –ela comentou, a esmo, ao se acomodar.

_Pode ser… –ele pulou o banco, sentando ao lado dela. –Mas vem cá, você parecia meio desanimada agora de pouco…

_Não foi nada, é só cansaço. –terminou de beber a latinha, desconversando. –Faz duas semanas que estou correndo com os preparativos para hoje, sabe? Ensaios, compras, reuniões…

_Trabalhando que nem gente grande, hein?

_Nem fale. Só que eu me divirto demais. Não consigo pensar em fazer outra coisa que não seja organizar essas festas.

_É por isso que se sai tão bem. Faz tudo com gosto. A noite dos trancados do ano passado foi um fracasso comparada com essa…

_E vai ser muito melhor ano que vem. –ela garantiu.

_Ainda bem que vou estar aqui para ver isso.

Houve um momento de silêncio agradável entre os dois. Akane sorriu para ele, brincando de girar a latinha vazia sobre a mesa, trocando olhares enquanto ele ainda degustava o café.

_Organizar festas deve ser bem legal mesmo… –quando ele voltou a falar, comentou isso. Ela apenas respondeu com um murmúrio afirmativo. –Mas você já experimentou participar da festa? –e jogando o copo de isopor e a lata dela na lixeira mais próxima, se ergueu, estendendo a mão. –Vem, vou te levar para se divertir um pouco.

Ela aceitou, colocando a mão na dele. Houve um encaixe perfeito naquele gesto e os olhos se procuraram, sabidos, mas silentes, feito eles suspeitassem o que estava acontecendo, mas preferissem não se prender a isso. Tudo o que ela queria saber era onde ele a levaria primeiro.

Puxando-a com cuidado, apesar de empolgado, avançaram pelo corredor e entraram na primeira sala à esquerda. Invadiram a aula de maquiagem, se esgueiraram junto à parede e sentaram-se ao fundo. A professora já tinha explicado sobre o contorno facial e ia começar a ensinar o preenchimento de sobrancelha.

Akane pegou um lápis marrom do material disponível sobre a mesa e deu uma olhada na situação da ponta. Os produtos eram todos do tipo mais baratinho, mas serviam bem para aprender. Decidindo que a ponta não estava gasta demais, levou o lápis a própria sobrancelha para seguir as instruções da professora, mas ouviu Duo cochichar:

_Vire para mim, eu vou treinar em você.

_Hã? Mas como eu vou aprender?

_Até parece que você precisa… vai, vira aqui. –ele gracejou, puxando o rosto dela com gentileza. Tirou o lápis da mão dela e começou a riscar a sobrancelha, atento às orientações que a professora ia ditando.

Ele ia concentrado na atividade e ela ficava observando as expressões que ele fazia, traçando com os olhos as linhas do rosto dele, assistindo os olhos azuis-anil aguçarem a cada movimento que ela sentia o lápis fazer em sua sobrancelha.

Ele tinha uma beleza jovial e simples, um corado de alegria perene na face, um sorriso sempre preparado nos lábios relaxados. A franja de um castanho avermelhado não obscurecia o brilho efervescente do olhar, que apesar de focado, certamente percebia o estudo que ela fazia.

_Olhe lá o que está fazendo… –ela repreendeu, tentando não se mexer.

Depois, a professora ensinou a fazer a sombra esfumaçada.

_Que cor vai querer? –Duo mostrou a limitada paleta, e Akane escolheu um tom de roxo-azulado. Ele brigou com os pincéis um pouco, confuso sobre qual a professora indicava e Akane ajudou-o a achar o certo. –Feche os olhos.

Ela obedeceu, sorrindo. A carícia das cerdas era estranha, mas agradável. A gente nunca repara na sensação do pincel tocando na pele quando somos nós mesmos operando a ferramenta. E ela sempre fez suas próprias maquiagens, passando por uma experiência nova ali.

_Eu posso me acostumar com isso… –mencionou baixinho, gostando de ser mimada daquele jeito.

Ele, por sua vez, careteava, preocupado, tendo dificuldades em misturar o pó na gradação certa. Um olho ficou diferente do outro, por mais que ele tentasse consertar e estava com medo de acabar fazendo um enorme borrão no rosto dela.

Akane abriu os olhos e procurou o espelho. O esforço dele era digno de nota. Apesar da pálpebra direita ter ficado bem mais escura que a esquerda, para uma primeira tentativa, o resultado era elogiável. E naquele clima de brincadeira, ela não se importava em parecer ridícula.

_Será que consigo fazer o delineado?

Ela fechou os olhos:

_Só há um jeito de descobrir.

Ele correu o pincelzinho com cuidado e agilidade, a linha disfarçou um pouco os defeitos do esfumaçado. Passou então para o blush, usando um grande pincel kabuki, avacalhando um pouco seu trabalho. Ela riu com as cócegas e abriu os olhos de novo.

Duo sorriu e suspirou. Mesmo com seu péssimo serviço, não prejudicava a beleza dela. Pegou um algodão molhado em demaquilante:

_Tem umas manchinhas aqui… –limpou a ponte do nariz dela.

_Caiu da sombra?

_Não, são laranjinhas… –esfregava com insistência, fazendo ela apertar os olhos. –Mas que coisa, não querem sair… não tem jeito, acho que você enferrujou.

_Pare com isso, seu tonto! São minhas sardas!

_Ah, então deve ser isso mesmo…

_Bobão… –reclamava, mas ria.

_Quietinha agora, falta o batom.

Ela respirou fundo, soltou o ar, relaxou os lábios e recuperou o siso. Duo se sentia recarregar debaixo da luz da espontaneidade dela. Por que será que existem pessoas assim com quem é tão fácil se conectar? Eles nem conviviam, estudando em anos diferentes, se esbarrando uma vez a cada mil anos pelos corredores…

Deslizou o batom pelo lábio inferior dela primeiro, seguindo o que a professora dizia, a mão firme, mas por algum motivo, o peito estremecia por dentro. Desenhou com cuidado o lábio superior depois, realçando a curva do arco do cupido, meticuloso. Os olhos dela estavam presos nele o tempo todo, uma felina arisca que concedera a ele um fragmento de docilidade.

Assentiu quando terminou e ergueu o espelho para ela.

_Gostou? –consultou, tímido, ansioso. Ela virou o rosto, fazendo cena por analisar cada ângulo demoradamente:

_Tem certeza de que é sua primeira vez fazendo maquiagem? Você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim…

Ele gargalhou e negou enfaticamente com a cabeça.

_Agora a próxima parada já sabe… –e puxou ela até a cabine de fotos instantâneas que ficava um pouco à frente naquele mesmo corredor.

Entraram se esbarrando, caindo no banquinho.

_Ah, esqueci de pôr a moeda… –Duo se esticou para fora, resolvendo logo o problema.

Quatro flashes. No primeiro, ele confuso com a demora do funcionamento da câmera, em primeiro plano, e Akane sorrindo no fundo. No segundo, caretas. No terceiro, comportados. No último, ela beijando o rosto dele, ele gargalhando com a surpresa.

As fotos já estavam sendo impressas ao deixarem a cabine, estas vindo em duas vias preto e branco. Cada um pegou a sua e não pensaram muito nisso. Partiram para a próxima aventura da noite.

* * *

Noite dos Trancados - tradução livre para _lock-in party_ , festa dos trancados. Este é um evento realizado em escolas, associações de bairro, igrejas ou acamapmanetos, que funciona como uma grande festa do pijama onde os participantes ficam trancados em um local até a manhã. Durante a noite e a madrugada, são realizados diversos jogos e atividades e este tipo de festa pode ser promovido por ocasião da formatura e etc.


	3. 3

**3**

Abril trazia o último grande evento do ano, o mais esperado, o que mais demandava dedicação da comissão de organização – o baile de Primavera, a gala dos veteranos.

Tint e Akane estavam com os corpos deitados em cima da mesa, mortas depois de uma tarde toda contatando fornecedores, pechinchando preços de papel de seda, bolas de isopor, varetas, rolos de TNT. Pelo menos, tinham conseguido fechar todos os pedidos dentro do orçamento. Teriam pela frente uma longa semana montando os adereços de decoração.

Estava tudo resolvido. Já tinham arrumado os vestidos, planejado os penteados, decidido a maquiagem, alugado a limusine. O comitê ia aproveitar a festa até o fim dessa vez, esta também sendo a confraternização e comemoração de todo o sucesso obtido durante o ano. Até porque Alieksei iria se formar e merecia uma despedida à altura.

Estava tudo resolvido, exceto uma coisa: faltava duas semanas, mas Akane não tinha seu par. Não qualquer par. O par.

Depois da noite dos trancados, teve só mais uma grande chance de abordar Zechs quanto a seus sentimentos. Foi na casa dele. Tinha ido ajudar Relena a fazer um bolo para o namorado.

_Quer dizer então que a mana resolveu levar a sério aquela coisa sobre o caminho mais rápido ao coração do homem? –ele chegou alardeando, flagrando as duas no meio do processo, Relena vigiando a KitchenAid e Akane cuidando do suspiro.

_Na verdade o caminho mais rápido ao coração envolve quebrar um osso com uma serra, mas…

Relena lançou um fito chocado para Akane, encontrando no rosto dela pura malícia.

_Opa, minha intenção não era ser literal sobre isso… vou ficar de olho em você agora, Mascote. –Zechs fez uma festinha no cabelo dela no meio do caminho para buscar um copo de água.

_Pode ficar sossegado… é que gosto de pesquisar aleatoriedades na internet durante meu tempo livre.

_Tempo livre? Quer dizer que existe vida depois do comitê de eventos? –ele estranhou, risonho.

_Eu quero acreditar!

_Olha, eu tenho que dizer que estou me sentindo abençoada pela Ane estar aqui comigo hoje… –foi a vez de Relena brincar, levando uma mão ao peito e erguendo olhos pios para o céu.

Zechs lavou o copo e sentou com elas:

_Posso ajudar?

_Agora só falta untar as formas. –Relena mencionou.

Akane passou uma das formas para ele e mostrou como fazia:

_Primeiro, passe a margarina assim. –e fez metade de uma volta na forma redonda e entregou para ele continuar. Ela cuidaria da outra forma, o bolo seria feito de duas assistia, aprobatória, terminando de cuidar da mistura.

_Vamos apostar corrida. –Zechs propôs, sempre achando um jeito de transformar tudo em competição.

_Quando eu disser três! Um, dois, dois, dois… Três! –Ane decidiu, fazendo Relena rir.

Os três reunidos sempre acabava virando uma bagunça gostosa e Akane até se esquecia de que não era namorada dele, embora em alguns momentos chegasse a se sentir assim. Ela ria e suspirava satisfeita ao lado de Zechs, contente e dengosa, acostumada com cada trejeito dele, acalentada pelo som vigoroso daquela voz. Se perdia naquele redemoinho e, apesar de não faltar determinação para se declarar, faltava momento… e nada se resolvia.

Era sua última chance então. Não via problemas em terem um relacionamento à distância. Ele não ia estudar tão longe assim, inclusive ia ficar no estado. Com tanta tecnologia, seria como se ainda morassem na mesma rua.

_Quer sair para comer alguma coisa? –Tint ergueu-se da mesa e grunhiu, procurando café em seu copo de isopor, mas achando-o vazio.

_No shopping? –Ane confirmou, ouvindo outro grunhido que queria dizer "sim". –Pode ir na frente… tem uma coisa que preciso fazer antes.

Tint levantou-se do lugar de uma vez e saiu, jogando a mochila nas costas. Akane se endireitou na cadeira, espichou os braços e as pernas e conferiu sua aparência no espelho. Penteou os cabelos com os dedos e passou um batom. Bufou, soprando a franja, sentindo-se uma farsa, mas deixou a sala com a resolução intacta.

Indo até o ginásio, viu que o time tinha terminado de treinar, bem como previa. Apressou-se até o corredor onde ficava o armário dele e o encontrou chegando, o _timing_ perfeito. Só podia ser um sinal de que tudo ia dar certo.

_Zechs! –ele ouviu o chamado e abriu a porta do armário:

_Ane! –ela sorriu mais ao ouvi-lo recebê-la. Se encostou no armário ao lado e ficou assistindo ele escolher os livros para levar para casa. –Como vão os preparativos para minha festa?

_Sua festa, é? –ela repetiu em tom de reprova. –Está tudo praticamente pronto! Estamos a frente do cronograma. Só tem uma coisa ainda que preciso resolver. –e desviou os olhos para baixo premeditadamente, criando um suspense. –Eu ainda não tenho um par. Estava pensando se você…

_Já terminou, Zechs? –alguém surgiu então e interrompeu o assunto. Zechs fechou a porta do armário e voltou-se para a moça que chegava. Ela vinha com uma feição confiante e bem-humorada, caminhando direto para ele.

_Oi, amor… –ele estendeu um braço para envolvê-la, beijando-a nos lábios.

Akane engoliu em seco todas as palavras que tinha ensaiadas.

_Lucrezia, essa aqui que é a Akane, minha amiga do comitê de eventos.

_Ah, que legal! Zechs sempre comenta sobre você. O comitê está de parabéns! Nos divertimos muito o ano todo!

_Que bom. –Akane sorriu, voltando-se para a moça. Recordava-se dela na corrida de três pernas.

_Você estava dizendo que precisa de ajuda com seu par? Se quiser, posso falar com meus amigos, sei de alguns que ainda estão sozinhos… –Zechs prosseguiu assim, cheio de consideração. Akane ouvia, mas não processava, o replay do beijo que assistiu correndo em sua mente até sobrecarregar o sistema, seus olhos parados na mão de Zechs ainda repousando na cintura da moça.

_Ah, não, tudo bem. –e demorou mais do que o devido para responder, gesticulando para que ele deixasse tudo para lá.

_Vamos? –se dirigindo ao namorado, Lucrezia incentivou.

_Capricha no baile, hein? –Zechs reforçou, divertido.

_Não vamos decepcionar. –Akane acenou e virou nos calcanhares, saindo na direção oposta a eles. –Até mais!

Não queria admitir, mas já estivera preparada para aquela resposta. Não queria aceitar que se iludira, feito um papel de boba de sua própria autoria, contudo não restava muito mais do que essas conclusões agora.

Saiu caminhando com passo tranquilo, quando na verdade tudo o que queria era disparar em corrida. Aguentou firme até virar a esquina do bloco de armários, mantendo a face em uma expressão sublime, mas tudo desabou quando se viu fora da vista de Zechs. As lágrimas rolaram gordas por seu rosto, em procissão.

Doía mais daquele jeito. Se ao menos não tivesse desconfiado, poderia alegar inocência. Mas só uma estúpida se apegaria a ideia de que Zechs Peacecraft não tinha ninguém e estava apaixonado por ela sem saber. Aquele tempo todo o esforço fora unilateral, pelo menos para o objetivo que ela buscava. O que Zechs via nela era apenas uma extensão da própria irmã, uma boa amizade, um…

_Um mascote. –lamuriou a conclusão que terminou de rachar seu coração.

Atingindo uma escadaria, ela agarrou o corrimão e pegou impulso, praticamente despencando em alguém que vinha passando diante dos degraus.

Duo estava acostumado a estar no lugar errado na hora errada, mas dessa vez tinha que admitir que contrariou totalmente aquela tendência. Ane caiu direto nos braços dele, pela sua cara claramente vivendo uma hora errada, para ele não podiam ter se encontrado em momento mais acertado.

_Ane! O que foi que aconteceu? –ele murmurou, sustentando-a pelos ombros, mas ela evitou olhá-lo desde o momento em que o reconheceu.

Os lábios dela tremiam fora de seu controle e não conseguia pensar em nada a dizer que não a faria digna de pena, e era orgulhosa demais para aceitar piedade de alguém. Ela voltou os olhos para cima, apertando as bordas das pálpebras, bloqueando e secando as lágrimas, mas não vencia.

_Hey, calma, Ane… o que houve, hã? –puxou-a com cuidado pelo braço, procurando um lugar mais discreto para ela se recuperar. De qualquer modo, a escola estava vazia, já passava das cinco horas. Saíram para o jardim.

Enquanto ela soluçava na luta contra o choro, ele a sentou em um banco de cimento e tomou o lugar ao lado dela.

_Conversa comigo, Ane. –passou um braço em volta dos ombros dela, trazendo-a junto a si.

Apesar de deitar a cabeça na volta do pescoço de Duo, Akane ainda a sacudia em negativa:

_Não… não quero falar sobre isso…

_Por quê?

_Porque se eu falar, vou chorar mais… e eu quero parar de chorar. –Não que ela tivesse vergonha de chorar, mas tinha vergonha do motivo pelo qual chorava. –Eu… sou uma idiota.

_Todo mundo é, pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Ela riu, fungando e chorando, tudo ao mesmo tempo:

_Tem razão. –e respirou fundo, aninhando mais o rosto no peito dele. Era tão confortável ali. Ele apertava o ombro dela, transmitindo segurança e apoio. Fazia bem. Fazia sentido. –Só espero que essa seja a última vez… –ela comentou então, bastante pensativa, como se se censurasse, feito lavrasse em pedra um lembrete para a vida toda.

Duo não disse nada à respeito, apenas sorriu. Suspeitava o motivo daquela mágoa tão sincera. Era um assunto do coração, sobre algo muito importante que ela perdera.

_Posso fazer algo por você? –ele murmurou com uma voz suave que só contribuiu para a sensação de aconchego nela.

_Não precisa. –e Akane secou um dos olhos com um gesto espontâneo.

_Eu estou a seu dispor, lembra?

Ela riu de novo, baixinho, só um chilreio divertido e alegre. Sentiu a respiração dele no alto de seus cabelos, sentiu ele beijar-lhe ali. Afastou-se só porque queria olhá-lo naqueles olhos que nada podiam esconder e não se desviavam dela.

_Já percebeu como você sempre está me socorrendo?

Tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto e colocando-a atrás da orelha de Akane, Duo meneou a cabeça, como se não se importasse com isso. Realmente, ele não se importava. Queria estar ao lado dela, mas já percebera que ela andava com um pequeno problema de distração.

_Eu não sei dizer não para você. –ele explicou então, maroto.

A expressão dela se iluminou com espanto pela declaração. Seu sorriso ia ganhando força, aliviando a tensão e fazendo com que Duo a reconhecesse cada vez mais. O corado do transtorno deu lugar a algo travesso a pintar sua face:

_Mas você queria saber?

Ele estalou a língua:

_Você está aprontando comigo! –e sua risada carregou a dela, terminando de dissolver a tristeza, qualquer que fosse ela.

_Eu preciso de alguém para ir à gala dos veteranos comigo. -e quando conseguiu conter o riso, ela apresentou, simplista, sem exagerar nem desmerecer seu próprio problema.

_Não precisa mais. –ele replicou de pronto, lhe piscando um dos olhos, fazendo com que então ela sorrisse hesitando entre o embaraço e o encanto.

Havia algo mais ali, envolvendo-os, aproximando-os, sem que precisassem dizer nada, uma comunicação feita estritamente com olhos, ouvidos e exercício do sexto sentido. A respiração ficava pesada nessa hora e o coração arrancava endoidecido, querendo uma coisa só.

Duo já conseguia sentir em seus próprios lábios o calor dos dela quando um alarme agudo pegou os dois de surpresa. Ane abaixou a cabeça, procurando o celular na bolsa.

_É a Tint… A gente se vê amanhã? –e se levantou, lendo a mensagem e lançando um último olhar para receber a confirmação que despercebidamente demandava dele:

_Claro. –ele também se pôs de pé e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

E foi o que aconteceu. Eles se viram no dia seguinte e no outro, em cada momento que sobrava entre uma aula e outra, entre reuniões, responsabilidades e detenções. Duo se juntava ao pessoal do comitê ajudando a montar as decorações, indo buscar coisas no centro, levando as meninas para casa depois de ficarem até tarde no ginásio.

O combinado entre o comitê era cada um esperar em sua casa a chegada da limousine que iria levá-los para um passeio pela cidade e depois até a escola, para o baile. Quando a campainha tocou, Esther abriu a porta, crente de que veria Aliks ou Tint e o grande carro estacionado ao fundo. Entretanto, o que recebeu foi um rapaz de gravata borboleta e o cabelo acaju feito em uma longa trança e um velho Camaro preto parado junto a calçada.

_Chegaram, mãe? –Akane veio descendo a escada, de onde não tinha uma boa visão de quem poderia estar lá fora.

_Duo? –Esther sorriu para o rapaz, que já virara um rosto familiar, embora ainda não tivesse assistido da parte dele nenhum movimento definitivo quanto ao relacionamento que tinha com sua filha. De qualquer modo, gostava de ver que Ane parecia ter superado sua paixonite por Zechs, por mais dedicada que a garota sempre fora ao sentimento.

_Boa-noite, Senhora Yora. –ele cumprimentou, parecendo muito mais cavalheiro que o costumeiro, deixando claro que sabia ser formal quando precisava. Esther o olhava com uma expressão marota e apreciativa, matriz da feição que ele vira várias vezes em Ane, e deu espaço para ele entrar. A embalagem de acetato na mão dele traiu sua intenção.

_Duo! –Ane comemorou, terminando de descer a escada apoiada ao corrimão, os saltos altos perigosos nos degraus.

Ele estendeu uma mão para ajudá-la a se estabilizar e prendeu seu fito no dela, reparando em tudo: o cabelo, preso em um coque, a franja de lado jogada com arrojo no olho, a maquiagem escura, tons de roxo e preto na sombra, um blush perfeito, parecendo aplicado com régua, e um batom terroso, aumentando os lábios, os dentinhos delicados brilhando lá dentro.

O vestido preto era tomara-que caia, com recortes retos que lembravam o maiô engana-mamãe. Todo o vestido, de um cetim lustroso, era bordado com pedrinhas pretas, e moldava as formas dela em um corte sereia, terminando com uma cauda digna de tapete vermelho.

_Uau… –sentiu-se bobo, mas não conseguia pensar em nada mais. –Tem certeza que está indo para o baile da escola?

Ela gargalhou e mirou certeira na caixinha na mão dele:

_Um _corsage_? –e ergueu as mãos como que para tocar uma peça delicada, embora não fosse tirar o pequeno buquê da posse de Duo.

_Pois é, mas de repente estou me achando meio ridículo… –devia ter previsto que ela iria escolher algo glamuroso para vestir, não um vestidão de tule em tom pastel. O certo ali era dar-lhe uma pulseira de diamantes.

_Mas eu gostei muito! –seus olhos verdes ricochetearam na rosa preservada dentro do plástico direto para o rosto dele. Esticou o braço, mostrando-lhe o pulso a que ele devia atar a flor.

Esther nem pediu permissão, já de celular em punho, filmando tudo. Duo abriu a caixa, tirou a pulseira e a prendeu com a rosa sobre as costas da mão de Ane. Pelo menos trouxera uma flor que combinava com a produção da mocinha, feita com tanto requinte que deixara os quinze anos dela para trás e transformara-a em uma jovem mulher.

Ane admirou a flor um instante, aspirando seu suave perfume. Depois, aproximou-se dele, arrumando a gravata borboleta em destaque na camisa branca, correndo os olhos pela figura elegante dele no terno preto-profundo, que o fazia alto, esbelto e ainda mais felino. Passou a mão pelo peito dele, encontrando o _boutonniere_ na lapela, combinando com seu _corsage_.

Trocaram olhares o tempo todo, perdidos e contentes, como se a noite já estivesse ganha.

_Eu posso te levar? –ele perguntou então. –Ou prefere ir com o pessoal na limousine?

_Eu quero ir com você. –ela confirmou, pegando a bolsinha que deixara aguardando-a sobre o aparador, perto da saída. Conferiu a maquiagem no espelho, mesmo pelo reflexo ela ainda lançou olhares para Duo.

Esther beijou ela no alto da cabeça, tomando todo o cuidado para não desmanchar o penteado da filha:

_Se divirta, criança.

Duo veio seguindo Ane e ganhou no ombro uma palmadinha de Esther:

_Juízo…

_Por coincidência, este é meu nome do meio, senhora…

A mulher riu e ficou assistindo-os partir, parada na porta.

Chegaram ao baile um pouco cedo, mas Akane preferia assim, pois pôde verificar como estava tudo. Depois que falou com o responsável pelo buffet e com o DJ, voltou até Duo para que fossem tirar uma foto juntos no cenário montado na entrada. Inclusive, ele tinha ajudado a recortar e instalar a enorme lua crescente e as nuvenzinhas de papelão penduradas no fundo azul. O fotógrafo dirigiu a pose, colocando-os um de frente para o outro, ambos encarando a câmera.

Poucos minutos depois, nem parecia que a festa tinha acabado de começar. Todos chegaram praticamente de uma vez, famintos pelos canapés e pela diversão e a pista de dança lotou. Mas não era preciso pressa, já que aquela noite ia durar bem mais que todas as antes vividas.

O tema da gala dos veteranos era "valsa". A Primavera vinha representada por lindos arranjos abundantes de lírios e rosas brancas, havia luzinhas pisca-pisca em toda a parte, representando estrelas e dando ar de sonho ao ambiente feito em azul-marinho, preto e branco. Estavam todos impressionados com o bom gosto da composição. Os formandos principalmente, tirando várias fotos.

_Não decepcionou mesmo, Ane… –Zechs chegou por trás e surpreendeu Akane, parabenizando-a pelo trabalho com um beijo em seu rosto. –Está tudo incrível!

Ela virou-se para ele, muito agradecida, e embora a atmosfera contribuísse para o realce dos charmes de Zechs, ela já não conseguia mais vê-lo como antes. Todas suas lágrimas lavaram a miragem de seus olhos. Seu coração, mesmo assim, palpitou um pouco com a figura dele de verdadeiro príncipe no traje branco.

_Para você. –ela sussurrou, debruçando sobre o ombro dele. –Parabéns, veterano! –e ao afastar o rosto outra vez, congratulou.

Galante, Zechs assentiu:

_Quer dançar?

Ele não representava mais tentação para ela:

_Sempre!

Nada melhor que uma dança para ela celebrar sua própria formatura – estava encerrando o que tomara como uma paixão eterna e partindo para desvendar novos sentimentos, passando também por um tipo de graduação.

Partilhando a dança de uma baladinha pop, os dois conversaram como sempre, divertiram-se como sempre quando estavam juntos. Ele não mudara com ela, ele nunca fora falso com ela. Contudo, se agora ela saía da vida dele, ele também saía da vida dela. Já ia tarde.

_Me permite? –nos últimos acordes da música, Duo surgiu, dirigindo-se a Zechs.

_Certamente.

_Adeus, Zechs. Divirta-se! –e se referia ao resto da vida dele.

_Pode deixar!

Duo mal tomou o lugar de Zechs e já colocou Ane para dançar, tomando sua mão para guiá-la em qualquer que fosse o ritmo selecionado pelo DJ.

_Agora, aos velhos tempos… –Khalaf anunciou no microfone, dando o play em um mix de canções dos anos 70 e 80.

_Ah, essa música… –Ane suspirou ao reconhecer a introdução de _"The air that I breathe"_.

_O que que tem?

_É maravilhosa… –e sem resistir, estava cantarolando junto.

Gastaram alguns minutos assim. Depois do primeiro refrão, ela acabou deitando a cabeça no peito dele, ansiosa por experimentar aquela intimidade outra vez.

_Ane?

Moviam-se lentamente, a canção permitia.

_Hum?

_Você está linda essa noite, sabia?

_Só essa noite?

_Não, mas especialmente essa noite.

Ela riu e voltou a fitá-lo:

_Você também está muito bonito.

_Não precisa falar, sei que, no meu caso, é só essa noite.

_Bobo! Você é um bobo, sabia?

_Ah é? –sem notar, as vozes ficavam mais baixas e os rostos ficavam mais juntos. A atmosfera em redor dos dois começava a se carregar, as respirações criando um feitiço de tensão.

_Muito.

_Isso ficou vago. –e observou, encafifado, fazendo ela rir. –Em uma escala de 1 a 10, na qual 1 é "pouco" e 10 é "absurdo", quão bobo eu sou?

_Ah… e agora? 7. –os olhos dela se voltaram para cima enquanto decidia, e o encararam ao responder a pesquisa.

_Não estou tão mal quanto imaginei. –ele sacudiu a cabeça, satisfeito, ela sempre rindo. –Posso dizer uma coisa?

_Diga.

_Você estaria bem mais bonita se eu tivesse te maquiado.

_Seu insuportável. –e gargalhou.

_Verdade. Eu andei treinando.

_Sua nota acabou de subir. –Ane notificou, o nariz praticamente se esbarrando no dele.

_Ah, não! Para quanto, Ane? Não faz isso comigo!

_9. –ela sentenciou, judicial.

_Ah, não, Ane… tem que ter algo que eu possa fazer para arrumar isso…

A distância entre seus rostos desapareceu, as pálpebras se fecharam só no último segundo. O beijo que Duo fez pousar nos lábios dela exigia ser degustado, e assim pararam de dançar, camuflados no meio da pista entre os outros pares. Ele a prendeu pelos quadris e ela envolveu seu pescoço, as bocas trocando segredos em uma carícia macia, lenta e minuciosa.

_E então? Funcionou? –ele murmurou, relutante em interromper o beijo.

Os olhos dela demoraram-se em abrir, tomados por um cintilar de maravilha. Como única resposta, Akane tomou fôlego e avançou seu queixo até o dele, beijando-lhe no canto da boca e depois movendo para o centro dos lábios, oferecendo os seus, entreabertos, na expectativa, não, na exigência de ser beijada outra vez.

Obedecer a ela era o mesmo que seguir sua própria vontade. Podia passar o resto da vida beijando-a e sendo beijado, inebriando totalmente os sentidos. Tanto, que eles não saberiam dizer o que houvera com a música, onde fora parar o chão, por que de repente havia tanto calor e que sabor delicioso era aquele no paladar.

Dentro do peito, um tremor de surpresa e uma inquietude de delírio combinavam-se, terminando em uma verdadeira explosão de brilho.

_Bem que você tinha razão… –ele descolou os lábios do dela e comentou em voz baixa. –Dessa vez, teve fogos de artifício.

* * *

Gala dos Veteranos - tradução livre para _senior prom_ , é um baile realizado pelas escolas estado unidenses para encerrar o ano letivo e despedir os alunos do último ano do ensino médio. É uma ocasião formal que envolve várias tradições.

 _Corsage -_ sem tradução, é um tipo de buquê pequeno de flores a ser usado no pulso, ou no vetsido, pelas jovens presentes ao _prom_.

 _Boutonnière -_ sem tradução, é um arranjo pequeno de flores que o homem usa na lapela do paletó.


End file.
